Full of Surprises
by LittleKittyAngel01
Summary: Magnus proposes to Alec; sort of. When they tell Alec's parents, he gets kicked out of the Institute. Alec and Magnus go to Utah to get married. While they are gone, something happens to Alec's family. When Alec and Magnus return, Alec seeks answers and revenge.
1. Chapter 1- The Call

**A/N: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters. Also, this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you thought in the comments. And be completely honest because it takes a lot to hurt my feelings so you probably won't make me feel awful if you don't like it. Anyways, enjoy!**

The sound of Alec's phone buzzing jerked him awake. He looked at his clock. It read 7:00 am. He groaned in annoyance and picked up his phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He answered it. "Hello?" he said groggily.

"Alec!" Magnus answered cheerily, "How's my favorite Shadowhunter this morning?"

"Well," Alec replied, "I _was_ having the best sleep I've had in years."

"Alec, I want to ask you something." Magnus's voice was suddenly very serious. Alec hadn't heard him that serious before, even when they were facing their deaths. He heard Magnus take a deep breath. "Alec, do you love me?" He asked. Alec's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, or course I do!" Alec exclaimed. "Why would you think I didn't?" Alec had told Magnus that he loved him more than once, and he'd never doubted him. _Why would he think I didn't love him? _ Alec thought to himself.

"No reason!" Magnus's voice broke into Alec's thoughts. His voice was suddenly cheery again. _I wonder if he's drunk..._ Alec thought to himself. _He does really like his alcohol. But his words aren't slurred and he's not talking about Chairman Meow... _He thought.

"Magnus," he asked, "are you drunk?" He knew Magnus wouldn't get offended. In fact, he heard him chuckle over the phone.

"No, I'm not drunk," he said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for breakfast." Alec sighed tiredly and looked at the clock. 7: 05 am.

"What time?" Alec asked him. He had training at 9:00 am and Magnus knew that he liked to get ready at least an hour before then.

"Right now," Magnus said. _Breakfast at 7:00 in the morning? _Alec thought to himself. Before he could ask why, Magnus said, "I know you have to get ready in an hour, so I wanted to spend some time with you before then. You don't have to if you don't want to..." His voice trailed off.

"I'll be there in less than ten minutes," Alec replied. He put his phone on speaker and started getting undressed. He pulled on a dark blue sweater and a pair of black jeans. He put on some socks then pulled his black combat boots over my pants.

"Ok!" Magnus shouted. "See you then!" He ended the call. Alec went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. He grabbed his phone and, as a last thought, grabbed a small dagger and hid it in his boot. He very carefully sneaked out of the Institute. The air outside was chilly. The sky was a dark blue and the stars twinkled like Magnus's magic. The walk to Magnus's place was quick and quiet. When Alec reached the door and raised his fist to knock, the door swung open.

"Hello!" Magnus shouted from the doorway, making Alec jump. He was wearing only a pair of pajama pants that were red and had fireworks on them. His long, chin length hair hung down and looked like it had been slept on. His yellow-green cat eyes looked into Alec's lovingly.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, "You scared me!" He hated it when people scared him like that. Being a Shadowhunter he was very jumpy and ready to fight with just the slightest sound or movement.

"I can tell," Magnus replied. He chuckled when Alec blushed. "Now come inside. Breakfast is getting cold and so are my toes!" Alec laughed.

"Ok," he replied, following him inside.

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I have more written, I just need to find time to upload it. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2- A Little More Than Breakfast

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm actually surprised I found time to upload this today. I might be able to upload another chapter later on today, but I'm not exactly sure. Don't get your hopes up! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Magnus led Alec to the kitchen where the smell of bacon floated to his nose. There were two plates set on the table and two glasses full of what looked like orange juice. There were piles of pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the counter.

"Ooh," Alec moaned, "it smells so good!" He took a seat at the table and Magnus sat across from him. He started piling food onto his plate.

"I bet it tastes even better!" Magnus replied. He started putting food on his plate too. They started eating and Alec had a thought.

"So Magnus," Alec said with a mouthful of food. "Did you cook this yourself or did you magic this out of Ihop?" Alec knew Magnus could cook because he had cooked for him more than once, but he also knew Magnus liked to use his magic to just pull food out of the nearest restaurant.

"I am very offended that you think I would do something like that!" Magnus replied huffily. "I mean, what warlock would cook at 7:00 in the morning when he could just pull food out of thin air?" They looked at each other and burst out laughing. When they finally stopped laughing, they ate their food with only a little bit of conversation. When they were done, Alec offered to do the dishes.

"No no," said Magnus, "I can do them later. I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes!" Alec closed his eyes and stood still. _I wonder what the surprise is... _ He thought. No more than a second later he felt a pair of lips on his. His eyes shot open in surprise, and there was Magnus with his lips pressed against Alec's. They were soft and warm. He wrapped his arms around Alec's back, pressing him close. Alec closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and pulled him even closer. Magnus suddenly broke away and grabbed Alec's wrists with wild eyes. He pulled him to the bedroom, closed the door and locked it. He pushed Alec's body against the door and kissed him once again, this time a little more passionately. He then broke away and tore off Alec's shirt. Magnus resumed kissing him and explored his torso with his fingers. Alec instinctively put his hands in Magnus's hair, tugging it lightly. Magnus moaned against his lips and Alec smiled against his. Alec started walking forward, pushing Magnus towards the bed. When they reached it, he gently pushed Magnus backwards onto it. He grabbed Alec's wrists and pulled him on top of him. Alec's fingers explored Magnus's naked torso as his fingers tugged his hair. When he touched a certain spot on Magnus's stomach, he moaned loudly.

"Alec..." Magnus whispered. Alec put his lips on Magnus's to stop what he was going to say. Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders and flipped them so he was on top of Alec. Alec gasped at the sudden movement. Magnus lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching. "Alec," he repeated. "If it were possible for us to get married, would you marry me?"

"Yes," Alec said without hesitation, "If there is ever a day when gay marriages are allowed I will marry you on the spot."

"So if I told you that Utah was allowing gay marriages, what would you do?" Magnus said. Alec wondered if Magnus was making that up or if it was true.

"Well," Alec replied, "I would tell you to make a portal and to go over to Utah ASAP." He stroked Magnus's cheek, making him shudder. Magnus then pushed off of him and pulled his pajama pants off. "Magnus! What in the world are you doing?!" Alec exclaimed.

"I'm getting dressed so we can go to Utah," Magnus explained. "Or do you really not want to marry me?"

"I do, but don't you think I should tell my parents before I travel halfway across the country?" Alec responded. _So he wasn't kidding about the Utah thing, _Alec thought.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that your parents aren't over 900 years old and dead. Let's just hope they are okay with it." Magnus said.

"They will be," Alec said. He hoped he was right.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still pretty new to this fanfiction thing, so if there's anything you like/don't like, please tell me! Also, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Goodbye

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this. I haven't had much time because of school. WHY DO TEACHERS HAVE TO ASSIGN SO MUCH HOMEWORK?! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After Alec and Magnus were done getting ready, they headed to the Institute. They held hands despite the odd stares they got. When they got to the Institute, Alec ran ahead to open the door for Magnus.

"Ah," Magnus said. "You're quite the gentleman, I see." Alec rolled his eyes, and when Magnus walked past him to get inside, Alec stuck his tongue out at him. Alec closed the door behind him and when he turned around he found himself face to face with Magnus.

"You think you can get away with sticking your tongue out at me?" Magnus joked, "I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and-" he was cut short by Alec placing his lips on Magnus's. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. Magnus closed his eyes and put his hands on Alec's hips. They heard someone clear their throat so they broke apart and spun around. There were Jace and Clary, holding hands and awkwardly standing there.

"You guys could at least get a room," Jace said. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and black jeans. Clary was wearing a green strapless dress and her fiery red hair was up in an elaborate bun.

"Where's Isabelle? We have something to discuss. With all of you. And Mom and Dad." Alec asked, ignoring Jace's suggestion. He reached down and grabbed Magnus's hand. Magnus looked at him with a surprised expression. He smiled.

"She's in her room," Clary said. "Do you want me to go get her?" Alec nodded and told her to meet them in the library. She let go of Jace's hand and walked off.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Alec asked Jace.

"In the library, I think," Jace replied. They all walked to the library, and sure enough, Alec's parents were there. They were sitting across from each other and talking. When they entered, Alec's parents stopped talking. They looked to where Alec, Magnus and Jace were standing.

"Oh! Hello boys!" Alec's mom, Maryse, said quickly. Alec's dad, Robert, took one look at Alec and Magnus's intertwined fingers and stood up. He made a move to leave, but Maryse grabbed his arm and gave him a strange look. He glared at her and sat back down.

"What do you want?" Robert said meanly. Alec knew his dad never approved of him being gay, and the fact that he was dating a warlock made it worse. The library doors opened and Isabelle, followed by Clary, came in. Jace made a beeline for Clary and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked. Alec looked at Magnus smiled and squeezed his hand. Alec squeezed back nervously.

"Um, I- We- Magnus and I have decided to get married." Alec said. There was a stunned silence then Robert stood up.

"What makes you think that you can just _decide_ to get married?" he sneered. "What makes you think you can just waltz on in here and tell us you're getting married? Don't I get a say in this? After all, you are my son."

"Father, I'm 21," Alec said, "I make my own choices."

"Well, here's a little test for you then," Robert said, "I give you two choices: either stay here and never see Magnus again, or go with Magnus and never see the Institute again."

"Robert!" Maryse cried. "Don't make him choose! This is his home! He's your son! You can't just kick him out!"

"No. He's not my son. No son of mine would ever even think of going near a warlock without killing it." Robert whispered. "Alec, get out of here. I don't want to see your face here ever again."

"DAD!" Isabelle cried at the same time Maryse yelled "ROBERT!"

"I'M THROUGH WITH THIS! MY SON IS A MONSTER AND HE IS NOT TO STEP FOOT IN THIS INSTITUTE FOR AS LONG AS IT STANDS! NOW GET OUT!" Robert screamed. Alec turned and ran out of the Institute.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Hurt and Confused

CHAPTER 4- Hurt and Confused

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The only excuse I could come up with is laziness and writer's block. This chapter has been really hard to write for some reason. Anyway, since school is almost over, I'll probably be adding more chapters quicker than I did this one. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S. Sorry it's short.**

Alec blindly ran towards what he thought was the direction of the door that led outside. He didn't exactly know where he was going to go, but he didn't care. He just kept running until he reached the door, then he pulled it open and kept running. Running and sobbing. He ran down an alley and crumpled to the ground due to exhaustion. He sat with his back against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. His thoughts were clouded with sadness, frustration, confusion, and anger. _Why,_ he thought to himself, _why can't Dad just love me for who I am?_ He jumped up and punched the wall. His knuckles split open and he was sure he heard his bones crack, but he didn't care. He kept punching the wall and crying. He was so upset that he didn't hear Magnus approach him.

"Alec! Sweetie, don't do that to yourself!" Magnus said, grabbing Alec's wrists from behind. He pulled Alec close to his chest and stroked his hair. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Alec turned and buried his head in Magnus's chest.

"Why doesn't he love me?" Alec cried into Magnus's chest. "Why can't he just accept me the way I am?" Magnus rubbed Alec's back.

"I don't know," Magnus replied. "Let's get back to the house before it get's dark." Alec nodded and they began walking to Magnus's place. They walked mostly in silence, and before long they were inside the house.

"Sit so I can heal your knuckles," Magnus said. Alec did as told and Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec's. Magnus whispered something under his breath and the wounds on Alec's knuckles disappeared. Magnus then kissed both of Alec's hands. He looked into Alec's eyes, which were red from crying. "No matter what your father says or does, I'll still love you."

Alec put his arms around Magnus's neck and kissed him. Magnus smiled and placed his hands on Alec's hips. Alec swiped his tongue across Magnus's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Magnus parted his lips, allowing Alec's tongue to enter his mouth. As their tongues touched, Alec moaned and slid his hands under Magnus's shirt. Magnus pulled away, earning a disappointed gasp from Alec.

"Don't you think we should take this to the bedroom?" Magnus asked, smirking at Alec's blush. Alec nodded and they stood up and walked to Magnus's bedroom. When they entered, Magnus turned and locked the door. "Just to be safe," Magnus explained.

"I guess this is my new home now," Alec said with a sad look on his face. He looked around the room, getting used to the idea that it was now partly his.

"I'm not that bad of a roommate am I?" Magnus asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, in fact, you are," Alec responded. "But that's only because we're not roommates. We're fiances." He walked over to Magnus and hugged him. "Now enough talk. We have time for that later." And with that, he pressed his lips against Magnus's.


End file.
